No One There
by Secret Heart33
Summary: After Nadia wakes up in season 2 Lauren and Bo have to reexamine their relationship and make some tough decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I switch between three different characters' points of view. I hope that each character was well represented and that it is not confusing. I have been working on this for a while now and was hoping to get it out in time with Nadia waking up in the American airing of the show. Please tell me if it is confusing or if anything doesn't seem right, all suggestions or comments are welcome! Oh! and I plan on finishing it, it just might take a while.**

**Summary:** Basically what happens to Bo and Lauren's relationship after Nadia wakes up. Begins at/after Bo's Birthday party and I'm choosing to ignore the mysterious gift Bo got. If you have made it through all of season 2, you will notice I have borrowed a few things. I hope you enjoy!

No One There

She clings to you as you would to me. You look at her with lust that you conveyed only to me. You carry on smiling, not noticing the girl in the corner, the one you pronounced your love to just days ago. The girl that brought your girlfriend back to life. I sit here all alone, watching you and her. I risked it all and gave you the one you loved hoping you would still come back to me. Now you give me the cold shoulder someone else on the arm you use to offer me. I wanted your happiness but never thought it would hurt so much. I am left to watch you fall in love all over again with a woman you loved long before me. Having nothing else to do I sit and watch, wondering if you and me will ever be again.

I lay in bed at night, after the party, snuggled up next to a pillow that still contains your scent. I think of you at my back, the feeling of your warmth, but no one is there. You may never be in my bed again, for any reason. I pull these sheets closer. I think of your smile, of flirty conversations, of time we had in this bed, and all the times I thought we would have. A single tear rolls down my face. I quickly wipe it away, pretending nothing has happened. I pull the sheets even closer to me, tucking them around me. It feels like a hug. I close my eyes and breathe in deep. I pretend it's just you and me, that there is no Nadia. I pretend there is no fae. I pretend that it is after our first time, that you never were asked to enter my bed for reasons other than passion. I pretend I never left that night, that I remained in your arms. I do not feel the cold touch of the mark of the ash, hanging from your neck, touching my chest. You belong to no one but me and I belong to only you. I pretend you only had one love and that her name was Bo. I hold on to these thoughts with all I have, but with little success. The world I painted falls away. I find a Lauren scented pillow in my arms and my body tangled in sheets. I simply let all my tears fall, realizing Lauren is no longer mine and may never be again.

**At the Party (Kenzi POV)**

"She's got some nerve….."I say under my breath.

'What?" Ned asked, clearly confused. I wrap my arms around him and give him the biggest smile before saying "Nothing," giving him a kiss on the mouth. That was enough to keep him quite. He eventually slunk off to play a few songs and mingle. I sat in the kitchen scoping out the scene before me. I saw Bobo just sitting there by herself, sulking in her wine glass. She occasionally looks up to trace her eyes over Lauren, only to have pain run across her face. She then looks away. Lauren ignores it all, pretending Bo's not there….or is she. I caught her! She was totally just checking out Bo, Nadia looking away. She then quickly looks to Nadia and stumbles over her words, as she tries to speak again. I smile to myself. Dr Hotpants is still hot for Bo. I look over to Bo, hoping she saw what I did, but is still contemplating something in her glass. This just won't do, no one hurts my Bobo!

I see my opportunity and take it. I follow Lauren upstairs and pull her into Bo's room.

"What the fuck Lauren?" I say as Lauren regains her bearings.

"What do you mean, shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Remember we had a deal…..I back off, you promise not to hurt Bo…..Any bells ringing! Well in case you couldn't tell you kind of messed that up and bringing sleeping beauty is not really helping the situation!"

Lauren looked torn for a second before opening her mouth to speak, only to close it again.

"Well come on speak! I thought you were a doctor, you're supposed to be smart Lauren."

Tears filled hers eyes. Just as she was about to reply, Bo walked in and asked, "What's going on here?" looking from Lauren to me and back again.

Lauren turned her back to Bo and wiped her eyes, as I floundered to come up with an explanation.

"Nothing, Kenzi was just enquiring about a fea she saw yesterday." Lauren saved me, a light smile on her face.

"Okaaay…" Bo wasn't convinced, but wasn't going to question it. "We'll let's go downstairs they are bringing out the cake."

We followed Bo down stairs. I looked over at Lauren, her eyes were rimmed with red and were slightly puffy. Before I could observe any more we were downstairs and Lauren was whisked away by Nadia.

I looked to Bo, wondering if she noticed Lauren's state, but Bo was dealing with her own problems. Upon seeing Lauren's arm wrapped around Nadia, Bo's shoulders tightened. The longer I gazed, the more I noticed. As Bo blew out the candles and smiled it didn't reach her eyes. I looked between Bo and Lauren and saw the under lining longing in each of them. I wondered how long it would take before they both fell apart.

**Bo's POV:**

I had not been able to pull my mind away from this situation I had gotten myself into for the past few weeks. I had been purposely avoiding her for that reason. Now I had to go see Lauren about a sample. I had already waited a few days and Dyson was breathing down my neck. I couldn't avoid Lauren any longer. That's how I found myself outside of her lab, slowly pacing back and forth for the past five minutes, hoping to get a call or something that would let me walk away. This is so stupid, I thought putting my head in my hands. I felt like a pubescent teenager. I was a succubus, strong, beautiful, and confident. I could do this. I took a deep breath hesitating for a second before opening the door and seductively walking in.

I found Lauren curled up around her microscope, looking at slides. She had that scrunched up thinking face on that always made my stomach turn and a small smile form on my face. I quickly knocked myself out of my daze remembering I was here for a reason. I quietly approached, trying not to spook her. Once I was within reach, I slowly placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She flinched away from my touch before looking up at who had touched her.

"oh…Bo, You scared me." She said breathlessly, a smile spreading across her face.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Lauren said coyly before continuing, "What have you been up to? Staying out of trouble?"

She was so cute I wanted to take her in my arms then, but I couldn't. I smiled lightly at her attempt at a joke.

"There hasn't been much really. Just dropping this off for Dyson." I said, producing the vial.

"Oh." She seemed disappointed, but quickly looked into her microscope, before saying, "Anything interesting?" Quirking an eyebrow at the end, looking away from the microscope.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I said slowly approaching her, the vial in hand. She seemed startled by my close proximity. I took the opportunity to put on a flirty face as I handed her the vial. Our Fingers slightly brushed as the exchange was made. Lauren quickly inhaled a breath. She quickly cleared her throat before turning to make a new slide with the sample just given to her. I smiled to myself I loved flustered Lauren, especially when it was due to my presence.

Suddenly professional Lauren spoke, "I'll get right on this."

I waited for a few seconds expecting more, but nothing came of it. So I slowly turned and walked away. I had just reached the door when I heard her call my name.

"Bo…."

I turned around, "yeah?"

So many emotions ran across her face. Lauren seemed to be fighting with something, her face contorted. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds, her face fell, defeated.

"I'll call you…"

I simply nodded and then walked out the door.

**Lauren POV:**

It had been hours since Bo had left the lab and yet I had still only written two words on the vial that had been given to me. I kept looking to my hand, the one that had grazed Bo's. I couldn't help, but smile each time. I would then flex it several times, making sure it was still functioning. It felt so warm and fuzzy. The instant shock I felt when our fingers grazed hadn't helped the situation. I would bring it to my lips and then my heart, hoping some remnants of Bo were still there. I felt like a school girl with a crush on the teacher. I knew I couldn't… I couldn't be with her. Nadia was here, well not here specifically, but we were together now. I had spent so much time trying to bring her back from her coma. I couldn't leave her now. I just couldn't. Nadia did not know where she was. She did not know that I had turned away from her, that I had found another to love. It was not fair to have her wake up only to cripple her emotionally. She needed me and, if I was honest, there was still a part of me that needed her. She was a part of the life I had before becoming a servant to the ash. She knew a more care free life and a different Lauren. There was a part of me that craved that, a part of me that wanted that freedom.

Then there was that small voice within me that always spoke up and said Bo gave me that. Which was true, Bo had brought me back to life, protected me, and believed in me. Bo had not said it yet, but I knew she loved me, at least in some form. I needed to talk to someone about this. The only person I could trust with all of this was the reason for my dilemma. I had tried before as she was leaving, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. In all honesty I thought I would slip and instead of asking how I could tell Nadia about us, I was afraid I would tell her I loved her, I craved her, and wanted and missed her. Most of all, I was afraid I would tell her my biggest secret. That at times I wish I had chosen her over Nadia. I couldn't do that though. I couldn't hurt Nadia or Bo. I just couldn't. Every time I thought about it, I kicked myself inside for even thinking it.

Just then the phone rang, taking me out of my debate. I picked it up hesitantly.

"Hello? This is Lauren."

"Hey babe its me! I was just wondering when you were coming home?" It was Nadia. She always called when I was over twenty minutes late.

I sighed before saying, "It shouldn't be long now. Just this one pesky slide." I pushed the slide around on the desk. I stopped momentarily, flexing my hand slowly, feeling the warmth Bo had left. For a second I craved her touch. Then I truly did curse that slide. It had brought Bo to me. I was not supposed to be having these thoughts, well not about Bo at least, but about Nadia. I was doing so well without her. I had not thought about her for days. Okay that was a lie. I hadn't thought about Bo for approximately twenty seconds of everyday that she had not been around. There that sounded about right. Aaah! I was hopeless. I had a disease. I was infected with something. Did Bo have that ability? I should really test that sometime…..

"LAUREN…"

"Oh… I-I'm sorry honey. What were you saying?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little…off." Nadia said, dripping with concern.

"Ah…Yeah, It's just been a long day. All these slides and test tubes."

"Well babe don't take too long. I'm getting lonely and I need someone to warm me up." Nadia said seductively towards the end.

"I'll do my best to be there as quickly as possible." I said with a smile in my voice, but if she could have seen me she would have known it was not genuine. After that we cooed goodbyes at each other before hanging up.

I immediately put my head in my arms, which were resting on my desk. Tonight was truly going to be a long night.

**Bo POV:** _A Few Days Later…._

"Hey!" God, I sounded way too excited. I just hear her voice and get all melty inside and want to be flirty, doesn't help I just got in a sparring match with a seven foot giant. God I needed to get laid.

I continued on, trying to repress my feelings from my voice, "So what's up?"

"I have the results from the sample you gave me."

"Well come on, give it to me." God, I hope her head didn't go where mine just went ….actually that might not be a bad idea! I couldn't help but bite my lip at the idea. Focus Bo! Focus! I really need to feed more often, but the problem was all I wanted was a Lauren Popsicle and that wasn't on the menu.

"Bo….Bo…." Lauren said concern in her voice.

"Sorry, I got kinda…distracted."

Lauren let out a breath and a light chuckle before saying, "That's a relief! I thought you suddenly got attacked or hurt or something."

"Nope! I can positively tell you all my limbs are intact. Scouts honor! Just got…distracted." I said the last word a little to breathlessly.

"I can even come in and you can examine me if you'd like." I quickly quipped, my voice dripping with sex. Shit! Don't know where that came from. Well that's a lie I know exactly where that came from, freaking succubus hormones.

"I-I-I….Aaah…"

I put Lauren out of her misery with, "I was just joking Lauren. Sooo what where you saying before?...About the sample?"

"No actually that would be a good idea…You coming in I mean!" She said that last sentence abruptly. I could see her all flustered in her lab coat, bright red, all geeked out….I was starting to get pretty turned on.

A smile spread across my face as I replied, "Yeah that'd be great."

Then she took it all away with just one sentence. "Good!... I mean I think we need to-to talk."

Well there went my libido! "Yeah…sure…I'll be right there."

I hung up after that. I felt like I was going to be walking into a lecture on proper conduct or something. I wasn't sure, though, what Lauren wanted to talk about. The idea of Lauren reprimanding me was turning me on more than scaring me anyway. There was one thing I was sure of, mama bear needed a snack before walking into this shit storm.

I arrived a few minutes late with only lightly tasseled hair. I made sure I looked presentable. I don't really think Lauren would mind anyway. In all honesty, my hunger completely edged off would make her and my life a lot easier for the next few minutes.

I walked into her lab cautiously. She was standing in front of her microscope, per usual, her face all scrunched up in thought. As soon as she saw movement, her head shot up. As soon as her eyes met mine, her eyes softened and a smile played across her lips.

"Hey, you." She stated tentatively.

I continued to walk slowly into the room, stopping at the examination table. I fiddled with the edge of it before finally looking up to Lauren's eyes. The softness was now fading and being replaced with concern, in reaction to my state.

I coyly asked in a soft voice, "So what did you want to talk about?"

I was secretly hoping that she was going to confess her love for me and tell me she only wanted me now and forever. I knew that wasn't going to happen though. So I leaned against the table and waited for her response.

It took longer than I had expected for Lauren to reply, but she got there.

"I have been so…conflicted lately." Lauren looked away as she started. Those few words gave me so much hope. I was posed on the edge of the table ready to sink back down into the table or leap across the room and pull her in to my arms and then my lips, depending on where she went with it. "I just don't know what to …do." She looked directly in my eyes, tears threatening to fall from hers as she continued. " I'm afraid to tell Nadia about us. She just woke up and it has been difficult on her. I know she senses that there was something between us and I want to give her a fresh start. I just…"

Right then my phone rang. I quickly picked it up, as if my life depended on it, and answered it. It was Dyson.

"Hey….yeah…no problem….I'll be right there." I honestly did not know what he had just told me. I just knew I had to get out of here.

I turned to Lauren as I moved to rush out the door and explained, "Sorry I have to go. Maybe we can do this another time."

I was just turning to leave when she stopped me with, "Wait Bo… you need this." A paper in her hand.

As I approached to grab it from her she explained, "it's a report on the sample."

"Thanks." I said, not meeting her eyes. I then quickly rushed out of there. All I could think about as I sat in my car was that one line '… I know she senses that there was something between us…' '…THERE WAS…' Just kept replaying and replaying in my head. Each time it came around my heart broke more and more each time. That meant she did not feel the same way. Lauren was no longer thinking about me and her as a possibility. All she saw was her and Nadia. That hurt the most. I had let myself fall for her. Really honestly fall for her. I had completed the house with the white picket fence dream with Lauren in it. Those words were like a bulldozer just going right through it. What hurt the most was that I had let myself believe that she would pick me. I had built myself up to a place where there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would end up with Lauren. She was my everything. I had never once thought of a situation where she wasn't mine. If I was completely honest with myself now, I knew this was going to happen. Lauren had been waiting for Nadia for five years. I knew that if the roles were reversed I would pick Nadia to because Lauren was my Nadia. She was my forever love, which sounds so stupid coming from a succubus, but it's true. I would pick Lauren every time over all of the other possible choices. I was just something in passing, something to bide her time. I was Lauren's back up plan, her second choice. The only reason I wasn't fighting for her now was because I wanted her to be happy. If Lauren's happiness meant being with Nadia, then I wasn't going to get in the way. Lauren's happiness did not make her choice of Nadia hurt any less though. I was so glad Dyson called me at that moment. I don't think I could have taken whatever she planned on saying next.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I whisked a piece of hair out of my face and felt a wet cheek beneath my finger tips. I sat there for a few moments wiping away the tears as if by doing so I was wiping away the hurt that was deep inside. I fixed my makeup and made sure I looked okay before pulling away to meet up with Dyson.

**Lauren POV:**

Aaaaah! I'm stupid, stupid, STUPID! My mind just kept going back to the look on Bo's face. She looked so hurt as if I had just killed her dog. I wish I could retract my words and start again, but sadly time machines had not been invented yet and they were not likely to be invented in time for my purposes. If I could just go back I could have told Bo I love you, but that would not have worked either. I would have just started out at a high point only to crush her with my next words 'but I love Nadia to' or 'but I'm confused.' Then my mind wandered to Bo's facial expression. The pain that lingered deep within, her eyes straining to hold back tears, her shoulder's slumping. I was trying to alleviate everyone from possibly being hurt, but I was hurting everyone in the process.

Nadia knew something was wrong. She had known since day one and I, illogically for once, thought if I did not acknowledge the Bo situation it would all just go. Instead my action just made it more present and important because I was not sharing my life pre awaken Nadia with Nadia. I was hiding something and she knew it. The longer I held it in the stronger Nadia felt that something was wrong. Nadia had been trying so hard to make everything right, planning romantic dinner nights and baths. Sometimes it felt so right to be engulfed in her arms, it was so familiar. The longer I sat in her arms or laid next to her at night, the more apparent it became that something was missing, something important. Love, comfort, and trust were not what were missing, that was still there. It just was not the love, comfort, and trust I craved. Nadia's arms, hands, legs, and lips felt so much different than Bo's. It was not good or bad it was just different. The longer I stayed in Nadia's arms the more noticeable the difference was. It made me restless, resulting in me getting up several times during the night. I know Nadia sensed my restlessness. When she asked why I was so restless I would say I had to go to the bathroom or it was because of how long she had been gone, that I had become restless with her absence. Nadia would just pull me closer and say she was here now and I should not worry. The tighter she held me though the more I felt it stirring within me. It just made me more restless and I know Nadia knew then that I was lying. This just made her try harder, cling to me tighter. I saw the hurt in her eyes when I would come back to bed after a 'bathroom' break. Her hurt made me hurt, knowing her efforts were useless.

Then there was Bo… I kept letting her down. Every time I saw her it seemed like my only purpose was to break her heart a little more. She would come in smiling mildly and leave her face slowly dropping. The look she gave me today replayed in my head again and my heart broke. I was ruining everything. The people I was trying to save from harm I was only harming more. Guilt suddenly rain over me and crashed against my insides like a violent storm. Finally, I just broke down and cried at my failure and the pain the women I loved felt because of me.

I pulled myself together. I did not want to go home. I knew Nadia would be there and I could not face her right now. At the same time, I could not stay at the lab, my mind would keep wondering to Bo and what happened earlier today. There was only one place I could think to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I have everything planned out on where I want the story to go it is just a matter of me finding the right words and so on to write it. I plan on finishing this, so no worries on this front. I hope you enjoy this installment!**

**POV Kenzi:**

I had no cases to work on, nothing to do, and a free bar tab that I had recently been neglecting. I was ready to get my drink on and there was only one place worth being, _The Dal_!

I was going to see if my girl Bo wanted to come with, but she was busy working with the wolf man. She had been in a funk lately anyway. So I don't think she would exactly be up for a night of booze and innocent flirtation. I think she was more up for a Ben and Jerry and wine night. We'll have to schedule that in for tomorrow.

My first few steps into the Dal were met by the usual glares and curious stares. I just continued my usual swagger, scanning the room as I went. There were a few nice watches here and there, some big wallets in the room, but sadly I wasn't in that game anymore. My next scan was for Hale; pool table no, hitting on waitresses no, Hale appeared to be missing in action. Oh well, just more free booze for me! I continued into the room towards the main point of interest, the bar.

"Hey Tricky Trickster! T-Man! How's it hanging?" I said as I approached, hanging over the bar as I took my usual stool.

Trick gave me an unappreciative look before replying, "Hey Kenzi. What can I get for you?"

"The usual, Tequila!"

He shuffled off to get a shot glass and a bottle of one of the finer liquids of life. I waited patiently, drumming my fingers on the bar top.

Trick gave a stern glare to my hands as he placed a shot glass on the bar counter along with a bottle of Tequila. He poured me a hefty shot before asking, "Should I just leave the bottle?"

"Yes!" I said exasperated, after drinking the shot and slamming the shot glass on the bar. Trick simply smiled at my enthusiasm before going to check on the patron next to me.

I was on my third shot when the person next to me bumped into me, causing me to spill it.

"Hey!" I yelled ready to throw down, when I realized who had just bumped into me.

"Whoops-e-daisies! Sorry about that I seem to be quite inebriated. Here I'll get you another one." The woman slurred, as she began groping herself trying to find a wallet.

Suddenly her hands plunged into a pocket and sloppily flailed about pulling out a wallet, "Here we are!" She flung herself in my direction and continued, "What would you like?"

"Ummm….Lauren poo I think it's time someone went home."

"Ah! Come on! The night is young. We still have 5 hours til 2 am. Pleeenty of time." I wasn't budging and so she added, wobbling slightly toward me eyes wide expectantly, "I'll pay for something top shelf…."

Shit! She knew my weakness. Dam it! I couldn't pass it up. Then Bo popped in my head. WWBD? Dam it Bo! Okay I'll have one drink and then help the doc home, simple as that. Just one I swear, I pleaded with the Bo in my head. What could go wrong?

One hour and a slew of shot glasses later me and Lauren were both wasted.

"…So after I extracted the pods from underneath his dorsal fin I told him to get the fuck out of my lab and then punched him in the face to get my point across. That is why I am no longer allowed to work with the Dittie clan." Lauren had just finished telling some crazy ass story, slightly swaying as she went.

My mouth hung open for a few minutes before I proclaimed, in disbelief, 'REALLY!"

"Yep!... Well except for the part where I said fuck. That would be unprofessional." Lauren said nonchalantly before taking another shot, completely missing her mouth, pouring half of it down her shirt.

"Shit! Now I know who I'm calling when I need to form a street crew! Dam girl!"

I took another shot before saying, "Now I understand why Bo likes after hours Lauren."

With the mention of Bo's name Lauren's face fell, she groaned out loud in pain, and rubbed roughly at her eyes with her hands. I put my hand lightly on her back to comfort her, a new friendship formed in our drunken haze. With the new found contact, Lauren suddenly shot up out of her seat and proclaimed, "I want to dance!"

She quickly made her way to the dance floor, swaying gracefully as she went. Okay that was a lie, she looked like she was going to fall on her ass with every step. Well this should be fun I told myself as I trailed after her. The room began to spin, making it harder to keep focused on the blonde falling on people as she made her way to the center of the floor. Suddenly Lauren stopped and began to sway in place, her hands running through her hair and down her body absent mindedly. I had to stop and just stare. Who would have thunked it. Drunk dancing Lauren looked like a sexy sober Lauren that had rythem. I started to sway with the music, the room spinning again as I did. Woah! I can do this I told myself. Then all the sudden hands were on my shoulders steadying me. I looked up to find Lauren standing in front of me. I smiled lightly, until I saw her eyes. Something was wrong, her eyes were so sad…so dead. Her breathing became heavy and rapid._ She's going to have an anxiety attack_, was my first thought. Then Lauren lurched forward slightly and all I could think is _she's going to throw up on me! She's going to throw up on me!_ Fuck no I wasn't going to let that happen! I quickly sobered up and tried to twist out of her grip, but hot pants had a fucking iron grip. I closed my eyes in anticipation, but instead Lauren fell forward into my arms. I let out an oof at the weight that suddenly settled on my small frame. I tried to support her, but she was too much and I slowly sunk to my knees.

I thought she had pasted out and pleaded over the loud music, "Someone Help! GIRL DOWN!" No one heard me. "Gee thanks." I said to no one in particular. Then I heard it someone softly chanting. At first I wasn't sure what was being said, but then it became clear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I love her. I love her. I sorry I hurt her, but I love her. I love her." It kept playing over and over, a desperate voice choking it out between sobs.

I was confused at first, but then I looked down to my shoulder. There sat a Lauren completely broken. Tears were running down her cheeks, leaving behind red angry trails in their wake. Her eyes were pleading, as if I had the answer, the power to make everything okay or at least the ability to make sense of it all. She clung to me in a similar fashion. I did not know what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen. Bo was supposed to be the sobbing mess clinging to me, not Lauren. The Doctor was so well put together. She didn't have feelings, at least not these feelings. She was supposed to be the one that was put together and okay. I was supposed to hate her, but instead all I could feel was pity and sadness.

Finally, Lauren calmed down long enough for me to help her to Trick's back office. I sat her down on the nearest couch. I took the seat next to her and watched her. Lauren's sobs had now slowed down to small hiccups that shook her body. She looked so lost, her eyes red, glazed over, and dull staring at nothing in particular. The words she had once spoken were now lost on dry unmoving lips. I placed my hand on Lauren's back and rubbed her back in a slow motion, in an attempt to calm her. I did not know what to do.

After a few minutes I decided to try and bridge the topic. "I know I am not supposed to be saying this, but …you shouldn't feel bad. Yes, you hurt her, but Bo will get over it." This brought on a few new tears. "Bo knows how much you love Nadia. She knows that Nadia is your something for life, the one that will make you happy. That is all Bo wants…is for you to be happy. If you're happy Bo will be happy. It will take a while, but she'll get there. She'll get over you like she got over Dyson."

Now I know some of what I said was a lie. I know Lauren meant more to Bo than just an adolescent relationship. I know Bo loves Lauren and will never truly get over her, but Bo will eventually find someone else. I was just hoping it would help the situation. Lauren could not be like this. If Lauren was like this then the world was going to end. I really had the erg to look outside and see if pigs were flying because this was so fucked up, but I suppressed the erg for the moment.

My little speech did not have the desired effect. Instead of pulling herself together, Lauren started sobbing intensely again, her head in her hands. I was just about to get up to get Trick, now completely out of ideas, when Lauren suddenly shot up, scaring the shit out of me.

"I love her I really do! But I can't …not know." Lauren said.

"Okaaay…" I relied, looking at Lauren like she was bat shit crazy.

"You don't get it. I-I…I love Bo…" She said looking away.

I sighed, a smile plastering across my face, FINALLY. "Easy Doc! Then tell her."

"But I can't…" Lauren said, searching her hands for something unknown.

"Why?"

She found my eyes before beginning, "Because I love Nadia too." I gave her another confused look causing her to continue, "It is different though. I can't leave Nadia she just woke up. She has no one. I am her everything, her guide to the world she was absent from for the last five years. I am the only thing that remains of the world that she knows….. and she's the only thing that remains of a world I miss. A world in which I was someone else, someone free. A place where after hours Lauren always was present. The problem is though that her-her body no longer feel right...no longer like home." I gave her another look that was something on the order of _I don't want to hear about your sex life_. Luckily though she stopped paying attention to me and just kept on talking. A smile spread across her face as she started in on the next part. "I feel that with Bo though…like I am home, like we just fit." Then her face fell. "But I hurt her…both of them…and I don't know what to do. I can't talk to Nadia because I haven't told her about Bo, I don't want to hurt her. I can't talk to Bo because that would just hurt her more. The most fucked up part is I am hurting them both and I can't stop. I don't know what to do." As Lauren finished she pressed her hands into her face, running them up and then into her hair, pulling on her golden locks lightly.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I finally knew what to say.

"You need to be honest with them. Bo and Nadia deserve that much…Fuck! You deserve that much." I looked directly into Lauren's eyes before finishing, "Follow your heart not your head. Do not use logic for this one. You're just going to make things worse if you do that."

Lauren simply nodded, digesting everything I said.

"Now let's get your hot pants pressed and ready to go or whatever you do. It's late and I want to get home and crash, maybe after a cookie…or two. Like those big ones. All this mooshy gooshy stuff've made me hungry. I'll just get Trick to call us a cab."

When I came back I found a fairly calm Lauren. When I entered the room Lauren's eyes shot straight to mine.

" I want to call her, Nadia. I want to tell her everything."

"Whoah! Whoah! I'm glad that you are making great strides and everything Doc, but right now is not exactly the best time in your condition. I mean you're kind of…drunk. Currently drunk Lauren is a sad Lauren, which turns into a sobbing Lauren, which turns into a very emotional Lauren, and that might not be good…right now."

"I already called her. She'll be here to pick me up in a few minutes."

"Oh…" was all I could say.

Then Trick came in to get me, the cab had arrived. Before leaving I made sure Trick would stay with Lauren until Nadia came. He reassured me he would keep an eye on her.

On the whole ride home it was like I was in shock. Did that really happen? My mind was swimming in all the new information. Finally after a few moments of just sitting in the back of the cab wide eyed in shock, I snapped out of it. I really need to start going to normal human bars, and I REALLY need a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews! Sorry this one is a little shorter, it is all I could come up with. I could have added more dialogue, but I figured if I did I would not have ended up in the same place. I believe Nadia got "sick" in the Congo. I have not seen lost girl in a little while (I'm behind) so please tell me if I am wrong. Someone asked for a POV from Nadia. I originally was not planning on writing one because, to be honest, I don't really care about her. I just wanted her to be likable and a good person. If anyone is interested in a Nadia POV please tell me and I will write a chapter especially for her. Warning: it will most likely be all angst and probably fairly short. So, yeah...Please enjoy!**

**POV Lauren: **_The next Morning_

I woke up dazed and unsure of where I was. I decided to examine my environment. My hands roamed my surroundings for something solid. All I found was cotton sheets. Burying my head into them, I was able to deduce that I was home. The sheets smelled of tangerines, of Nadia. The next step was to confirm my surroundings with a visual confirmation. I slowly pealed back my eyelids. The harsh morning sun hit my sensitive pupils, sending my head into throbbing pain. I quickly closed my eyes and then attempted again, but with the same result. I flipped onto my back, throwing a sheet over me in the process. I just laid there for a while, my head steadily throbbing. I placed my hands on my stomach to play with the fabric there, out of habit, but they came up empty. Examining my attire, I realized I was only wearing my underwear. _How had that happened_, I thought to myself. My mind kept trying to piece it together, but the throbbing really was not helping. I groaned out loud. The small sound hit my ears, resulting in a new shutter of pain in my head. Then it hit me, I was hung over. With that revelation, everything came flooding back; the shots, dancing, and finally everything I told Kenzi. Everything after that was a fragmented mess I couldn't sort out.

"Shit!" I said out loud, what had I told Nadia?

Suddenly the bed sagged down next to me and a gentle voice spoke, "Hey baby."

The sheet was soon pulled down, revealing my face and a Nadia sitting beside me, a loving smile on her face.

"Here… take these." She said thrusting two Advil into my hand and then holding out a glass of water. I sat up and quickly obliged, taking the pills in one gulp and following them with the glass of water. Nadia simply watched me, a smile resting on her lips, but there was something else there….a look of expectation.

"So you had some night, huh…" Nadia finally said, tired of waiting.

"Yeah... I'm sorry if I was a pain. Honestly I don't remember most of it." _At least not the part with you in it_, I thought to myself.

Her smile faltered slightly before coming back. Nadia played with the edge of the sheet, a mere four inches away from my thigh. "No, you were sweet," She said looking up, "You kept saying you loved me and hugging me… and kissing me on the cheek." Nadia chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes at the end. "You fell asleep in the car. I was able to wake you up to get you inside and then you passed out."

The silence hung in the air. Nadia was still playing with the sheet though, a nervous tick. I knew something was wrong. She felt uneasy. Had I said something? Did she want me to remember? Her hands moving there over and over again on the sheet were driving me insane.

Suddenly she spoke, snapping me to attention, "You really don't remember anything?" Her eyes were pleading with me. She knew I had lied. I could not take it, I looked away.

Now it was my turn to play with the sheet as I said, "No, why?"

The weight next to me shifted. I looked up to find Nadia had stood up to look out the window, taking slow cautious steps, as if one miss step would send her straight through the floor. Once at her intended destination, she turned slowly to face me.

"I just thought it was strange that you were out with Kenzi. I thought she hated you."

Nadia slowly advanced towards me as I spoke, "Well it wasn't exactly a planned meeting. We kind of bumped into each other. Alcohol you know can bring the strangest people together."

I had not lied. She could see no fault in what I had said and I was rewarded with new contact. She kneeled down on the bed next to me, her knees touching my thighs, her hands tangled in mine.

"You know you could tell me….tell me if you had met up with Bo. I wouldn't be mad. I know you guys are good friends." Nadia's eyes were pleading with me again for the truth, to let her down easy.

"No Bo wasn't there." I replied, "I wouldn't lie about that." Nadia flew into my arms, wrapping herself around me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. My body fully relaxed, she didn't know. I hadn't said anything.

Believing everything was okay, I found confidence and ease again. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and tried to make light of the situation, chuckling lightly as I said, "What would make you think that?"

The slightly muffled response came back, "Because you said her name in your sleep."

The breath was knocked out of me, the panic setting in again full force. I didn't know what to say, but I did not have to say anything. Nadia felt the sudden tension in my body and looked up to see the shock on my face.

"You love her don't you?" Was her only question.

For whatever reason this is the one moment in my life in which my mind decided to stop working and before I could stop myself I replied, "But I love you to."

At first I did not believe I had said it, but Nadia's reaction confirmed my words. She sat up, putting as much space between us as possible. She was both smiling and cringing at the same time, as tears fell down her face. A part of me felt so bad. I had done this to her, a perfectly good woman. Another part of me felt relief. It was out there, I didn't need to lie anymore.

I tried to move forward to comfort her, but she moved away. So I stopped my advance and sat there, a sheet wrapped around my body, playing with my hands, eyes adverted.

Nadia pulled herself together and asked, "Are you **in** love with her?"

I looked up at her. Her eyes were puffy and sad, searching my face. Her lip was trembling lightly. My heart was breaking. I knew if I said it she would break. Nadia would be so lost and hurt. I could not do that to her, but if I did not I would be lying to her. She would know and that would possibly hurt even more. My mind was working at full speed, trying to come up with a solution. Every possibility ended in a brick wall. For once I could not think my way out of something. The longer I took the more my heart twisted and turned in pain, my breath became more labored, and I realized my face was contorting with each knew possible solution and its eventual failure. I finally refocused on Nadia, pleading with her to not make me answer her question. That was all she needed was that one look and she knew. So I did the only thing I could, I answered her.

"Yes…"

Nadia got up and started going through our closet, pulling out various outfits and a few duffle bags.

I tried to explain. "I didn't mean to…I didn't plan it, it just happened. I stopped seeing her when you woke up. I wanted me and you to work. I wanted us. I want us…"

Nadia suddenly stopped and glared at me. "Lauren stop lying to yourself you don't want me. You just like the idea of me. You think you need me but-but…you don't."

She soon went back to packing. I knew she was right, but I felt like I needed to give her a reason to stay. I do not know if it was out of guilt or what, but I needed to fix this. The only reason we were even in the Congo was so I could go on some big medical trip. Nadia would have never been in that coma if it had not been for me. I took away five years of her life only to wake her up to break her heart. If the Congo had never happened we would have grown together. We would still be together, even possibly married. Then a voice deep down inside said _you don't know that. Think of Bo._ That was true, I did not know. I could have broken up with Nadia or I could have met Bo along the way of my life with Nadia and be in the same situation. I did not know, but I had to hold on to it. I know I love Nadia and I loved her once like I had Bo. Then again, Bo was completely different. I could not think that way though. I just could not lessen what Nadia and I had, who I once was.

I tried to calm myself and asked, "Where will you go?"

"I found out I have a cousin in Atlanta and the local newspaper needs a photographer." Nadia replied, while packing. I did not know what to do. I broke down. I had failed at the one thing I always promised myself I would not fail at. I had broken me and Nadia beyond repair.

I put my head in my hands, a few tears peaking through my eyelashes. I just kept repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

An arm draped across my shoulders, silencing me. Then she began to speak, "I've know about Bo for a while now," she sighed before continuing, "Since the day I first met her." I looked up at her at this point, a horrified expression stretched across my face. Had she been in pain for that long? Nadia moved her hand to my brow and slowly stroked it, trying to smooth out the lines with her thumb. She soldiered on, "It didn't take much for me to figure it out. The way you look at each other, it's like no one else is in the room or like you're in your own little world. Even the way you two act when you're interacting says it. When I am around it looks like your moves are calculated, like you're always coming up short. When you think I am not watching your hands are always grazing each other, like you are in some sort of dance. Your bodies are so in tune, they fit so perfectly together. I'm just getting in the way. At first I was upset, but I am okay with it now, well not completely, but you know what I mean. "She smiled softly at me. "I love you, but you're…different. Five years is a long time and I know you have changed. You're not the same Lauren I left in the Congo. I was willing to spend the rest of our lives learning who this new Lauren is, but I realized something." Nadia looked me directly in the eye, removing her hand from my face. "This new Lauren belongs to Bo and that is who she should be with."

With that she got up from my side, grabbed her bags, and left. Nadia was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and to everyone who has continued reading up to this point! I hope you enjoy!**

**POV Bo:** _A few hours later at a diner_

"Oh! Make it stop, make it stop! I'm never drinking again." Kenzi said clutching her head.

I just laughed and said, "You always say that."

"Okay, touché. Maybe then just until …like…tonight. " I laughed again. "Jus t pass the damn syrup and try to be quite, some peoples' minds are trying to stay intact."

I shook my head and smiled, while passing the syrup. I loved mornings like this with Kenzi. It reminded me of simpler times when I was just a girl in a small town hanging out with my friends. The only thing that could make this better would be a blonde haired, no stop. I promised myself I would stop thinking of her. She was no longer mine. Lauren had made her decision and I was not it. I sighed audibly, attracting the attention of Kenzi.

The raven haired woman looked up from her plate, syrup and pieces of pancakes shoved in her mouth. "Is everything okay Bobo?"

I smiled lightly, my face quickly faltering, as I said, "Yeah…I was just thinking of…."

Kenzi gave me a sympathetic smile, about to speak when I decided to change the subject.

"So how was your night? Did you get into any crazy situations?" My face was plastered with the most sincere smile, expecting a crazy shenanigan. Instead though Kenzi's face faltered, as if she was mulling things over and I had said something wrong.

Kenzi played with her pancakes as she started, "Well there really is not much to say. I got a bottle of tequila, drank the whole thing, did some dancing, and I kinda sorta Ibumpedintohotpants."

She said the last part quickly and muffled through pancakes, cringing. I was about to ask her to elaborate when a sudden surge of libido caught my attention. I thought maybe it was her, but that was a stupid thought. I knew it was not Lauren without even looking. Lauren's was always so much stronger and full of something more than just lust. Sure enough when I looked up I was met with the eyes of a very handsome brunette who had a smug smile on his face. I gave a light smile before turning back to Kenzi. I really was not in the mood for anything physical at the moment. I was just about to resume my questioning when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look to see who was calling.

"Hey…Bo?" My heart seized at the sound of that voice. I cursed it and the hold it had on me. Lastly I cursed myself for picking up the phone. I wish I hadn't answered it, but I couldn't just hang up. So I did my best to sound natural.

" Yeah, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if we could…if we could maybe meet up and finish that talk?" Lauren put it simply.

I sighed internally. Then it came to me. "I'm sorry I can't tonight. I have a date." I made sure to throw in an edge of excitement to make it seem true. Kenzi gave me a weird look from across the table.

"Oh…" was all she could say in response. There was disappointment and a glean of sadness to her voice. So I caved.

"Maybe we can meet up another time?" I cringed to Kenzi, who had stopped eating her pancakes and was just staring at me.

"No…ahhh never mind. It's not important. I hope your date goes well." Lauren responded with false enthusiasm.

I thanked her before she hung up.

"What the hell was that? You don't have a date. I thought you wanted in those hot pants. You're just making them all cold and frosty. Maybe that can be her new name, frozen cutlet…Nope! Doesn't have the same ring."

I ignored all of Kenzi's side comments and focused on the main point. I looked to the guy that had walked in with the big libido and gave a flirtatious smile. He quickly responded, smiling back and nodded. "I will in a few minutes." I said, drawing my attention back to Kenzi.

I expected her to be giving me a congratulatory smile or a way to go Bo. Instead Kenzi gave me a look of disappointment. I hadn't done anything wrong, why would she be upset.

Kenzi put down her fork and pushed her plate away before stating, with sincerity, "You should give Lauren a chance."

I was taken aback. Kenzi seemed to dislike Lauren from the first day she met her. Had someone taken over her body. Was that possible? Was there a Fae that could do that? I knew that that line of thought was irrational. So I stated, "I thought you hated Lauren."

"Hate is such a strong word. I prefer disliked profusely. I've had some recent… insight and Lauren is not so bad after all."

"Really," I said skeptically, raising an eyebrow. What was this? She had to be joking with me.

I started to move to leave the booth in search of a date, but Kenzi's hand grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Bo it's just…every time you two meet up something happens, causing you two to hate each other for a while. Which is great for me because well it's just one less time plaster ends up in my bowl of cereal, but you both get so depressed. Each time though this happens, Lauren wants to talk to you. After you slept with her for the first time, right before you went to fight your mom, and now right after Nadia woke up. You have never once let her talk, which I can kind of understand because she gets a little longwinded with all the sciency stuff." I gave Kenzi a look to get her back on track, "Well each time you guys wound up avoiding each other, making the whole situation kind of a major kill joy. You just make the whole process take longer. If Lauren could just express her feelings more easily and you weren't so stubborn and, at times, vulnerable maybe things would have gone more smoothly. I know the last talk did not start out well, but did you ever think that whatever Lauren had to say after that or what she planned on saying in previous planned talks was important? Just think about it Bobo before you do anything you might regret."

I let Kenzi's words sink in. I knew they were true, but I did not want to hear them right now. Like Kenzi said, I am stubborn and instead of taking my friend's advice, I stood up from the booth put on a flirtatious smile and swayed my hips as I approach my date for the night, pushing Kenzi's words deep down inside me.

**POV Lauren:**

It had been a week since I had called Bo and still I had not gotten a call back or as much as a text message. Now it was time for another check up. I looked up to the clock, she was ten minutes late. Bo was never late for a meeting, well except for that one time, but she made up for it, dressed in a very sexy black skin tight dress. I had to refocus. Had her date been that successful that she was now spending her whole day in bed, having a …."heal-athon" with someone that was possibly not a blond haired doctor. Even worse they were probably fae. How could I compete with that. There was no way I could turn myself fae or take on fae like attributes. I would try if I could, if it would make me more ideal for Bo. Who was I kidding. I knew Bo did not care whether or not someone is fae or not, it would just make things…easier.

I looked up at the clock again, she was now twenty minutes late. I started pacing, getting worried. Maybe she was hurt.

Just then the doors to the lab burst open, a very confident and sultry succubus walked in. I immediately stood to attention, facing her. Bo had a look in her eye almost a gleam. I knew that look. She had sex. I guess my first hypothesis was correct. Jealousy soared to new heights within me. I tried to wrangle it in, but it just made it worse, flashes of someone else touching Bo in ways I wish I could, holding her, and receiving that smile of hers that let you know you were the only thing that mattered. I longed for that smile. I had felt it once before, it is what I dream of at night, but now someone else has stolen it. They have been deemed worthy to receive one of the most remarkable wonders in the world.

"Hey doc." Was all Bo said, plopping down on the examination table. She was so calm and collected, as if nothing was there, as if we were never a we. A piece of my heart splintered. I wanted to break down right then, but I couldn't. I felt the tears edging towards the front of my eyes, but I blinked pushing them back.

I tried to be calm, but I couldn't take it my emotions took control. My voice came out more abrupt and accusing than I wanted it to, "Your twenty minutes late."

I wanted an explanation. I know I did not deserve one and it was none of my business and I possibly would not like the answer, but I needed to hear it from her own lips. I needed to know if Bo was with someone else, if it was serious.

Bo went ridged and simply said, "I had a few things I had to take care of."

"Right." Was all I could come up with. My body tensed up. Was that code for I had to leave my boyfriend's house or something. What was that suppose to mean and I could not ask, that would be crossing some unknown line. So I began my examination, the air thick now with unspoken words. Both our bodies were rigid and our minds were deep in thought.

Finally when I was done with the physical, I started with the usual questions.

"Any problems with controlling your hunger or over welling urges?" I asked as I administered her shot.

Bo simply replied, "No."

I marked a few things before asking, "How did your date go?"

Bo glared at me , "How is that any of your business?"

"I'm your doctor and in your case I have to know if you are having an active sex life."

"Then why not just ask me that. Why not just ask if I am having an active sex life?"

"Because it is nice to know if your keeping company with-with well kept individuals." I struggled to come up with a reply.

" You have never asked about who I am dating before, not since Dyson was in the picture." Bo spit back at me.

"That's not true!" I tried to say with conviction, but I knew I was lying.

Bo stood up, challenging me as she said, "You know Lauren if your jealous you could just say it, admit it."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just…I'm just concerned." This was not going how it was suppose to. Then again I did not know how it was suppose to go in the first place.

"You gave up the right to be concerned the day you chose Nadia! You chose her over me! You made your decision! You can't keep flip flopping between us! You can't keep messing with people's heads! It does not work that way!" Bo flared back at me, tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

Bo then turned, walking towards the exit, my heart being dragged along with her. I had not chosen Nadia. I had chosen her, but she didn't know. I was going to tell her when we had that talk. I was going to tell Bo everything, but she did not want to come. I thought maybe she had found someone else. The tears I had been pushing back slowly started to fall, my emotions flooding forward with them.

"Nadia is gone." I proclaimed, sobbing. Bo stopped in her tracks, her back still facing me. "She left me." I continued and with that Bo continued walking towards the door.

I slowly fell to my knees , hugging myself, finally finishing, my voice pleading, "Because I love you. Because I am in love with you."

Bo's footsteps echoed off the walls, the lab doors shutting softly behind her. She was gone. I finally fell a part there on the floor of the lab, my body heaving, letting all the love and pain I had been holding in flow out of me.

**POV Bo:**

I had to get out of there, it was just too much. I pulled myself together until I got home. Once I was home I went inside, tears freely falling as soon as I walked in the door. I slid down the wall, my back against it, until my but hit the ground. I put my head in my hands and just let my tears fall. I didn't think Lauren was that self centered to have only called me to talk about her break up with Nadia. I didn't think she was self centered at all. When she told me Nadia was gone, a swell of hope had creeped up inside me. Why did she have to end it like that, why. Why couldn't she just string me along. I would have been happy…well at least for a while. This was a mess. I loved her why couldn't Lauren just love me back. Life wasn't that easy though.

I pulled myself back together and made my way upstairs. I stripped myself of my clothes, slipped into my pajamas, and then went to bed. I just laid there for hours, not looking at anything in particular. Everything just fell away and for the moment nothing was there. I just was and that was enough for the moment.

There was something there though, nagging at the back of my mind. It was a whisper as light as the wind. It had been there since I left Lauren's lab. My emotional turmoil had over shadowed it. My mind, now stripped of everything, could finally process the words that were spoken. They fell one by one like leaves from a tree until they finally settled. In Lauren's voice I heard them. 'Because I love you. Because I am in love with you.'

I shot up in bed to a sitting position. Had she said that had Lauren really said that or was it just my mind playing tricks on me. I had heard it though, as clear as day. I had screwed up. Kenzi was right I should have listened to what Lauren had to say, we wouldn't have had so many problems. I couldn't go to her lab now though, it was too late.

I had to make a phone call, my last attempt. I quickly picked up my phone and easily found the name I was looking for. I clicked call and hoped they would pick up. They didn't. I left a voice mail and sent off a quick text message. Now all I could do was wait and hope for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Bo: **_Three days later_

This was the place. I had a job to do. Kenzi was following close behind me. I checked my watch, it was the right time. We scanned the room looking for our target. Kenzi was standing so close to me I could hear her breathing. I don't know why she was so close, I was the one being put at risk. I was the one that should be nervous. Maybe she was afraid I was going to run.

Then we spotted our target, sitting at the bar nursing a glass of white wine. I smiled lightly to myself at the sight.

Kenzi pushed me forward, whispering in my ear, "Go get her." Kenzi then walked off, probably in search of Hale.

I slowly approached, it becoming harder to breath with each step. Finally I reached my destination and said a breathless, "Hey."

She turned to me and replied, "Hi." A cautious look on her face.

I suddenly blurted out, wanting to redeem myself from our last meeting. "I'm not seeing anyone…I didn't even go on a date. I just said I did to get this beautiful blond haired brown eyed doctor jealous. Yes I slept with someone , but it was only to heal."

Before she could speak I asked, almost pleading, my vulnerability showing in my eyes, "Can we start again, pretend like nothing happened?"

A smile played across her lips and she gave a simple nod.

"I'm Bo." I said a huge smile breaking across my face.

"Lauren."

I extended my hand in a handshake. Lauren put hers in mine and before I knew it she was pulling me in. our lips connected. I was caught off guard at first, but quickly caught on and responded. It felt like home. She pulled back; leaving me momentarily stunned my lips still slightly puckered.

"Well so much for going slow." I beamed, our bodies flat against each other, my hands on Lauren's hips. I was enjoying the contact.

Lauren looked up at me doe eyed, biting her bottom lip slightly she said, "I missed you."

I let out slowly, "I missed you to."

Our lips crashed together again. Tentative kisses followed, pouring all our built up tension from the last few months into the kiss. I tried to memorize every movement of her lips, her tounge against mine as we traced each other's mouths. I then concentrated on the feel of her lips against mine and the sweet SWEET taste that was all Lauren. My hands ran up her body getting tangled in her hair. Her hands were at my hips squeezing lightly before moving slightly higher, resting and locking at my lower back, pulling our bodies closer. I never wanted to forget how this felt or ever be without this feeling again.

"EWWW! Barf!" I heard someone say.

I pulled away from Lauren, encircling my arms around her neck protectively, in order to turn and glare at Kenzi. Lauren, with new flesh exposed, pressed a tender kiss to my jaw, softening me slightly, my eyes flashing blue.

"Would it help if I said that you guys are just so _darn tooting cute_ I just wanna hu…" I cut Kenzi off with another glare, causing her to walk away. I turned back to Lauren, who was tracing every millimeter of my face with her eyes, a content smile on her face. I interlaced our hands and pulled her away towards the couches in the back. We spent the next few hours just looking at each other, smiling like cheese balls, and occasionally kissing. We spoke a few words here and there, voicing our insecurities and concerns. It was a start if nothing else. With each minute that went by the image of the house with the white picket fence was slowly rebuilt. Everything felt like it was going to be okay. Then finally when we were done, Lauren snuggled into my side, resting her head on my shoulder just bellow my chin. We sat there for a while, completely content.

I nuzzled my nose into Lauren's hair enjoying the scent of Lauren, of vanilla. I breathed in deeply taking it all in. I shifted my face up from her golden locks and stated, "Lauren?"

"mmmmhmmm?"

"Do you want to go back to mine? Maybe get some dinner and spend the night watching movies or something?" I asked cautiously.

"I'd love to." She hesitated before finishing with, "I love you."

I snuggled back into her hair, taking a deep breath, before speaking into her hair, "I love you to."

Lauren turned her head up to capture my lips in a soft smoldering kiss. She then tangled our hands together and slowly pulled me up from the couch. We walked out of the Dal hand in hand, heading home.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short, but this is how it all came out in the end. I actually added a few things in hopes of making it longer. This is the final chapter. I don't plan on writing anymore Lauren and Bo Lost girl fanfics, unless I come up with a fluff piece. Mainly i don't think I will because there is nothing else that I think needs revising in Season 2 of Lost Girl. There are a few things that I would like to be different, but I understand they are set ups for Season 3, so I will just let the writers work them out for the time being. I have a few other Fanfics in the works, but nothing Lost girl related and it is going to probably take a while get them out, if I ever finish them. Thank you so MUCH for your reviews! (They really pushed me to get things out in a timely fashion.) And thank you to everyone that made it this far! I hope you enjoyed the ending!**


End file.
